Before the Rain
by WreckedProgress
Summary: A bittersweet youthful romance of a lighthearted girl and a placid boy. Gray and Lucy have been friends for years, and have never changed, their friendship always the same. But after the two transfer into a new school together they realize their friendship is a lot more fragile than it may seem, and it will have to change if that want to keep it at all. Highschool AU


**Before the Rain**

**Prologue**

* * *

The first time that I met him

The first time that I met her

Was on a day where the breeze was cold, the bare trees swayed and the snow fell softly.

And ever since that day, I have always been

With him.

With her.

* * *

Gray stumbled from his step, pulling at his collar, his heavy clothing bothering him despite the cold. He pulled his black backpack higher on his shoulder. He checked the scribbled on scrap paper of a rough map to his school, and nearly jumped when he heard a loud thump and a cry.

He turned to his side as the girl sat up, rubbing her knee, they stood just a few meters apart. She looked up, tears welling in her eyes. Gray's map slipped from his fingers. A blush rose to the girl's face, embarrassment seemingly clouding the pain. Gray couldn't help but stare at her, even to his eight-year-old self thought she was pretty. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, and bright brown eyes, red ribbons held her hair in pigtails, she stood and brushed her dress off.

"You didn't see anything! Okay?" She said as she pointed her finger.

She looked away but her face was still red.

"Okay… But, are you okay?" He asked.

Lucy lowered her hand and looked at the blue-eyed boy, she looked at her leg, blood pooled on her knee under her white leggings, seeming through the cloth, "It doesn't hurt, I was more worried about messing up my dress…" She trailed off.

Gray dropped his bag on the ground and ran into the house, telling her to wait over his shoulder. Lucy stood there for a moment and a chilling breeze swept through the trees, she shivered and zipped her jacket up.

The boy came out of the house, a packet of baby wipes and a bandaid in his hand.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a bench that sat in a little park area right across from their houses, she pulled her bag off and sat it next to her. He knelt in front of her, "Uh… your leggings," an awkwardness fell into the air. The girl huffed, king of amused by his modesty.

"It's just a knee," she pulled her legging up just above the scrap, wincing when the fabric pulled away from the skin.

His face flushed easily at her comment and pulled a wipe out of the package, "What's your name?" He asked as she tensed under his medical care.

"Lucy… Heartfilia, what is yours?"

"Gray Fullbuster," he placed the bandaid over the scrap.

"You are the family that just moved in right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I start at FT Elementary today," he stood and grabbed his backpack. He felt awkward as she looked up at him.

"Want to walk together? I… go there, what grade are you in?"

Gray stood as Lucy leaned down and slide her legging down her leg, "Second, Mrs. Tam's class."

"Wow! Really!" She smiled, "That's my class!"

Gray flinched back a bit, not expecting her sudden excitement, she leaned forward and grabbed his hands, "Will you be my friend?" She said excitedly, her eyes were bright, "There aren't many boys in my class that aren't total jerks! And I don't get along great with other girls," she let go of his hands as silence sat upon them, "Is that a no?"

Gray shook his head, "No!" He waved his hands, "I mean, it's not a not, I mean… yes," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll be your friend."

Lucy smiled brightly, "Great! You promise?" She pointed at him, and as he looked at her, blood on her legging, rosy skin from the cold, her slightly askew ponytails, he smiled and nodded.

"I promise."

She smiled again and walked off, "Good! Now let's go," she called to him. Gray gave an unsure grin but ran after her.

They walked side by side and as snow fell softly around them, Lucy was just a little taller than Gray.

~BTR~

** 9 Years Later**

"I can't believe you guys are moving… a new town, a new school, right in the middle of your 2nd year? It's gonna be rough," a brunette said as she leaned back in her chair.

Lucy laughed, "It'll be fine, I won't be alone."

Her two friends laughed, "I can't believe that either, I mean I know your families are close but… moving together?"

"Well both of our dads work at the same company, they are partners so they were both transferred. I'm just thankful because no one in my family knows how to cook, we wouldn't last a week without Mrs. Fullbuster," she laughed awkwardly as she put her books away in her bag.

"That's the only thing?" Her friend nudged her, "You wouldn't miss Gray? You guys have been friends since the second grade! You are inseparable."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm thankful for that too, but I was never too worried," she stood up and slung her bag on her shoulder, "After all, he promised to always be my friend."

An arm dropped onto her shoulder, "Yeah, okay. Are you guys done? We gotta head out tonight, we only came this morning for our transcripts," Gray said ass light spilled into the room and sunlight bounced off the duo. His raven hair was messy, and he wore a lazy smile, his eyes seemed bluer today. Lucy wiggled out of his embrace and shoved him away playfully.

After a few teary hugs Gray pulled Lucy out of the classroom, the stepped out into the chilly fall and Lucy twirled in her uniform, taking a look back at the school "Gonna miss it?" Gray asked.

"Hmm… not really," she laughed and he shook his head with a smile on his face, the two left the schoolyard, Lucy now significantly shorter than Gray.


End file.
